


Androids and Angels

by Sententiae



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Community: fanbingo, M/M, Multi, fanbingo square: threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sententiae/pseuds/Sententiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their reasons.  It's a pity that none of them are any good.  Kratos/Yuan/Zelos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Androids and Angels

It never happens. Angels are like androids, stripped of all emotions and senses and nothing more than shells, while the Chosen is a bitter vessel of self loathing that catches in the wind and allows himself to be carried whichever way. History certainly won't remember them like this, desperate youth paired with ancient minds that have very little left to give, in a bed made of their own sins. Kratos' lust and Yuan's insatiable wrath have brought them to this point so many times, but the Chosen's sin of being born has new edges, and ones that must be captured, bound.

Kratos prefers with biting words, Yuan with promises of a better world.

The Chosen chooses chains. They are what he is most familiar with. 

It certainly makes for the most interesting sex. Bound (by chains, or words, or promises, the Chosen has fallen to each), anger so desperate and hot and misguided, and the remnants of actual affection that brings a fourth, a fifth lover to their bed. Yuan swallows a youthful scream and pretends it is hope, while Kratos fucks and claims and presses himself into whatever warmth is offered and pretends that they're merely substitutes for another lover, instead of substitutes for some kind of ideal. The Chosen is there. That is all he requires.

There is no attraction, not to long, blue hair or to pale skin that bruises so beautifully, because there is no point. Just-

_Memories of another's touch, if he closes his eyes..._

_Memories of another's almost, if he grasps for them this once instead of letting them pass by..._

_Pleasesomeoneanyonewantneedcare..._

\- just androids and a soul left for the wind. 

It never happens.


End file.
